


The worst that could ever happen

by Madsmerized



Category: Original Work, The Realm behind the wild Mountains - Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmerized/pseuds/Madsmerized
Summary: You let your face hang and I, my hands.My Poems...I made him go up in flames, him, my old me.From now on we go as far as our names sound.Only the two of us. Even when words burn up and turn to ashes.Love.Where do you want to start to understand the meaning?





	The worst that could ever happen

**Author's Note:**

> The Realm behind the wild Mountains is my Project and I hold the rights.  
Please don't use it without permission.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy.

The mood had something strange. The air infused with maddeningly dispiritedness.  


Finally be quiet. He yelled at him.  
The young man was concerned and had obediently turned his eyes to the ground. In his eyes you could still see the shock and the resulting disappointment. It wasn't his fault. But as so often, you were punished. You could never be attentive enough. Not perfect enough. And for whom?  
For the well-being of someone else.

His hands were trembling, and he tried to suppress the earthquake in himself.

Then there was a loud bang. The older man had given him a warning. 

Answer. He shouted again.

But nothing came back and ultimately, after what felt like an eternity, he was released.

_And you get stuck in the air like a wooden doll. On the tip of your tongue, dusty swear words that he had recommended to you. _

_ So you rock in the emptiness..._

_  
What you can't live out loud you pull around with you like a leash._

***Teaser***


End file.
